starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orden 66
La Orden 66 fue un suceso que tuvo lugar al final de las Guerras Clon en el que los clones del Gran Ejército de la República se volvieron en contra de sus comandantes Jedi y los ejecutaron, destruyendo de este modo a la Orden Jedi. El suceso se produjo como consecuencia del Protocolo Clon 66, una orden implantada en el cerebro de los clones por los lores Sith y los científicos kaminoanos que crearon al ejército clon. El protocolo provocaba que los soldados clon se volvieran agresivos contra los Jedi y los vieran como amenazas, y estaba controlado por un bio-chip implantado en el cerebro de los clones durante su creación; el chip podía controlar el comportamiento de los clones y asegurar su total obediencia. La conspiración, liderada por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine —secretamente Darth Sidious— y el conde Dooku, fue casi descubierta cuando el chip de un clon llamado Tup se volvió defectuoso, aunque todos aquellos que llegaron a conocer la conspiración fueron asesinados. En los días finales de las Guerras Clon, tras haberse revelado a los Jedi como un Lord Oscuro de los Sith, Palpatine puso en marcha la Orden 66. Los soldados clon se volvieron contra los Jedi a lo largo de toda la Galaxia y empezaron a matarlos. Mientras tanto, el Caballero Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker, que se había convertido en el Lord Sith Darth Vader, marchó contra el Templo Jedi junto a un grupo de clones y mató a todos los Jedi de su interior. Aunque un reducido número de Jedi —incluyendo a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda y Kanan Jarrus— lograron escapar, la Orden 66 supuso la destrucción de los Jedi, obligando a los supervivientes a pasarse al exilio por más de dos décadas hasta la derrota de los Sith. Descripción El Protocolo Clon 66 fue implantado en los clones del Gran Ejército de la República durante el proceso de clonación para crearlos. Todos los clones recibieron un bio-chip, que podía ser activado a distancia mediante órdenes verbales. Sheev Palpatine por ejemplo, sólo necesitó decir a los clones que ejecutasen la Orden 66 para que el protocolo se cumpliera. El biochip, una vez activado, aseguraba una total obediencia por parte de los clones, eliminando todas sus opiniones y creencias. La Orden también causaba que los clones vieran a los Jedi como peligrosas amenazas, que debían ser eliminadas a toda costa. Historia Preludio Alrededor de diez años antes de las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas encargó un ejército clon para la República Galáctica. Como parte de un complot Sith para destruir la Orden Jedi, el conde Dooku —un Lord Sith que fingió ser un Jedi ante los clonadores kaminoanos— proporcionó a los kaminoanos un bio-chip para que fuese implantado en los clones mientras eran creados. El chip contenía el Protocolo Clon 66, que cuando fuese activado, aseguraría la total obediencia de los clones y provocaría que atacasen violentamente a los Jedi. left|thumb|250x250px|[[Tiplar fue asesinada cuando el Protocolo 66 se activó prematuramente en Tup.]] Hacia el final de la guerra, la Orden 66 fue ejecutada prematuramente por el soldado clon CT-5385, apodado "Tup", debido a una alteración de su biochip. Como resultado, Tup padeció una alternancia entre su forma de ser habitual y un estado de trance. Éste estado de trance hizo que Tup disparase a la Maestra Jedi Tiplar durante la batalla de Ringo Vinda, matándola instantáneamente. La República se retiró de su ofensiva y se preparó para examinar a Tup para determinar qué había ocurrido. Dooku y su maestro, Darth Sidious —secretamente el Canciller Supremo Palpatine— supieron lo que le había pasado a Tup y temieron que su plan fuese a ser descubierto por los Jedi. La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes intentó secuestrar a Tup, pero la República fue capaz de impedirlo y llevar a Tup a Kamino para que fuese estudiado. Los kaminoanos, sabiendo la verdad acerca del protocolo clon, estudiaron a Tup y afirmaron que había sido un virus quien había hecho que Tup asesinase a la general Tiplar. El CAR CT-5555, apodado "Cincos", no creyó a los kaminoanos y descubrió la existencia de un chip dentro de Tup. Con la ayuda del droide médico AZ-3, Cincos descubrió también un chip dentro de su cabeza, y AZ-3 se lo quitó para estudiarlo justo antes de descubrir que todos los clones poseían un chip idéntico. Los Jedi llevaron a Cincos a Coruscant, donde Cincos se reunió con Palpatine y descubrió que el Canciller estaba detrás de la Orden 66. Palpatine acusó a Cincos de un intento de asesinato, desacreditando al clon y provocando que los Jedi le persiguieran. A pesar de conocer la verdad acerca de la Orden 66, Cincos fue incapaz de explicar lo que había descubierto a Anakin Skywalker y al capitán Rex, que estuvieron intentando hablar con él hasta que fue asesinado por otros clones, que habían estado intentando arrestarle. La Orden Jedi aceptó la historia de que fue un virus el responsable del comportamiento de Tup y Cincos. Más tarde, los Jedi descubrieron que los Sith estaban detrás de la creación del Gran Ejército de la República, puesto que el Conde Dooku —bajo el apodo de Tyranus— había seleccionado personalmente a Jango Fett como la plantilla genética de todos los clones y había trabajado con los kaminoanos para crear un ejército después de que éste fuese encargado por Sifo-Dyas. Los Jedi reconocieron que los clones podían ser una amenaza y podían ser usados en su contra, pero no descubrieron el protocolo clon 66, por lo que no cesaron de usar a los clones; los Jedi creyeron que los clones aún eran su mejor baza para ganar la guerra. Poco después, el Maestro Jedi Yoda partió en un viaje para descubrir los secretos de la inmortalidad y, en Dagobah, vio una visión de lo que sería la Orden 66. A lo largo de su viaje, Yoda aceptó que los Jedi perderían las Guerras Clon, aunque no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, creía que los Jedi acabarían venciendo a largo plazo. Ejecución thumb|200x200px|Aayla Secura es asesinada durante la Orden 66. Con los secretos de la Orden 66 a salvo, Palpatine y Dooku continuaron con sus planes durante las Guerras Clon. Alrededor del final de la guerra, el soporte de la opinión pública hacia los Jedi se había debilitado debido a su participación en el conflicto, mientras que Palpatine había permanecido como una figura respaldada por el pueblo. Tras las muertes del conde Dooku y el general Grievous, con las que los Jedi esperaban que terminase la guerra, Palpatine se reveló a Anakin Skywalker como un Señor Oscuro de los Sith, esperando convertirlo al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Cuando Skywalker informó al Maestro Jedi Mace Windu de la identidad del Canciller, Windu organizó a un equipo compuesto por él mismo, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin y Agen Kolar para arrestar a Palpatine. Su intento de arresto condujo a un duelo de sables de luz en el que Palpatine mató a los cuatro Jedi y Skywalker se pasó al lado oscuro. Palpatine usó el duelo como pretexto para declarar traidores a los Jedi, de quienes dijo que le habían intentado asesinar para tomar el control de la República. El Canciller ordenó la ejecución de la Orden 66 a varios comandantes clon repartidos por toda la Galaxia, mientras Skywalker —ahora el Lord Sith Darth Vader— iba al Templo Jedi a asesinar a los Jedi de su interior. Miles de Jedi fueron asesinados en pocos minutos, incluyendo a Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Stass Allie e incluso iniciados. Consecuencias La ejecución de la Orden 66 marcó la destrucción de la Orden Jedi. Ante el Senado Galáctico, Palpatine contó a la Galaxia que los Jedi eran traidores que habían intentado matarle buscando el poder, y la destrucción de los Jedi fue aplaudida en el Senado. Habiendo amasado una inmensa autoridad durante la guerra, y sin la Orden Jedi interponiéndose en su camino, Palpatine transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico y se declaró a sí mismo Emperador. Junto a Vader, la ley de Palpatine significaba que el plan de los Sith había sido completado, puesto que los Sith gobernaban de nuevo la Galaxia. Algunos clones como el capitán Rex y los comandantes Wolffe y Gregor; sin embargo, fueron capaces de extraerse los chips de control de su cabeza, lo que les permitió desobedecer la Orden 66. Algunos Jedi sobrevivieron a la Orden 66. Por lo menos un miembro de los Guardia del Templo Jedi sobrevivió uniéndose a los Sith, y convirtiéndose en el Gran Inquisidor de la Inquisición. La Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli sobrevivió también a la Orden 66, pero más tarde fue capturada y ejecutada en la Aguja de Stygeon Prime. Obi-Wan Kenobi se fue al exilio en Tatooine, junto al hijo de Vader, Luke Skywalker; cuya existencia, así como la de su hermana Leia, Vader desconocía. El Gran Maestro Yoda se exilió en Dagobah. El Padawan Caleb Dume adoptó el nombre de "Kanan Jarrus" y pasó a la clandestinidad, abandonando el camino Jedi durante catorce años hasta que, junto a la tripulación del Espíritu, se rebeló contra el Imperio Galáctico. La antigua padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, había rechazado regresar a la Orden Jedi un año antes de la ejecución de la Orden 66. Su ausencia le salvó la vida. Legado left|thumb|250x250px|La redención de Anakin Skywalker condujo al retorno de los Jedi. Durante casi veinte años, el Imperio fue capaz de expandirse sin la oposición de los Jedi. Unos cinco años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, sin embargo, los Jedi supervivientes comenzaron a fomentar la existencia de células rebeldes por toda la Galaxia, como en el caso de Kanan Jarrus y los Rebeldes de Lothal y Ahsoka Tano y la Red Rebelde. Años después, Kenobi salió de su exilio y comenzó a entrenar a Luke Skywalker para convertirlo en Caballero Jedi, con la esperanza de que pudiera derrotar a Darth Vader y al Emperador Palpatine. Kenobi fue asesinado por Vader a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, dejando al chico bajo el adiestramiento de Yoda, uno de los pocos Jedi supervivientes conocidos. Ambos entrenaron en Dagobah hasta que Luke partió a enfrentarse a Vader. Luke no regresó a Dagobah hasta poco antes de la muerte de Yoda. Tras la muerte de Yoda, Luke se convirtió en el último Jedi, y éste partió a enfrentarse a Vader una vez más, ahora sabiendo que el Sith era su padre. Durante la Batalla de Endor, Luke redimió a su padre, y Anakin mató a Darth Sidious. El asesinato del Emperador Palpatine comportó la muerte de Anakin, extinguiéndose así los Sith; con su muerte, Anakin cumplió la profecía de El Elegido y trajo el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Enfrentándose a su padre y salvándole, Luke se convirtió en el primer Caballero Jedi de una nueva generación, trayendo el regreso de los Jedi. Treinta años, después el sobrino de Luke, Ben Solo, quien pasó a ser conocido como Kylo Ren, protagonizó un suceso similar a la Orden 66 provocando que Luke se exiliase. Víctimas # Stass Allie, Saleucami # Depa Billaba, Kaller # Cin Drallig, Coruscant # Plo Koon, Cato Neimoidia # Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mygeeto # Aayla Secura, Felucia # Shaak Ti, Coruscant # Tiplar, Ringo Vinda # Huulik, Rodia # Bene, Coruscant # Zett Jukassa, Coruscant # Whie Malreaux, Coruscant Supervivientes Antes de empezar la lista, cabe resaltar el hecho de que "sobrevivieron" sólo significa que pudieron escapar del ataque de los soldados clones. Con ello, no quiere decir que lograron quedar todos con vida, dado que luego fueron perseguidos y/o destruidos en algún punto de la galaxia por órdenes de Darth Sidious (sin ser ésta la Orden 66). # Zubain Ankonori # Kayce Beradun # El Gran Inquisidor # Kanan Jarrus # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Khandra # Kirak Infil'a # Mususiel # Jocasta Nu # Nuhj # Octavo Hermano # Quinto Hermano # Séptima Hermana # Sexto Hermano # Ahsoka Tano # Luminara Unduli # Uvell # Quinlan Vos # Yoda # Rahm Kota # Kazdan Paratus Apariciones * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 1'' *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 2'' *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 3'' *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 4'' *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 5'' *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 6'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''A New Dawn *Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO: The Phantom Limb'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Artículos Canon Categoría:Listas incompletas Categoría:Genocidios y masacres Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Listados